And the Rain
by carpchan
Summary: Naruto finally confesses his love to Sakura, but Sakura loves someone else. What will happen when he meets Sasuke at a bridge? WARNING: SHONEN AI SASUNARU R&R, you know you want to!
1. Default Chapter

And the Rain

disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. If I did the following would happen. Often.

warnings: shonen ai, OCC-ness, sappyness galore

'S-Sakura chan...' Uzumaki Naruto stammered. Here he was, confessing his childish love for his team mate. Sakura's pale pink hair fluttered in the soft evening breeze. Flecks of water were falling from the asphalt colored heavens.

'What, Naruto? Spit it out already!' Sakura snapped impatiently. _I'm losing quality time with Sasuke kun!_

'Well, um...'

'Yes?!' _damnit, hurry up!_ Her inner counterpart screamed.

'I-Iloveyou' Naruto muttered, looking down hopefully. His cheeks were tinged with a rosy blush.

Sakura's face fell. Even if she didn't really -like- the golden haired shinobi, much less **-love-** him, she was his friend, and she held a certain sympathy for Naruto. She had dreaded this day since they were twelve, two years ago, the day when Naruto would finally admit his feelings toward her.

'...ano...I've known. Demo, Naruto, erm, kun, I don't, I don't...'

Naruto looked up with a pained smile. His normally cheerful blue eyes were filled with hurt and his voice choked with pain.

'Wakarimashita. I understand. Sasuke, ne?' Sakura nodded sadly...maybe she was sympathetic to Naruto because she too, had a person who would never love her back.

' But…why, Sakura-chan? He doesn't love you like I do...!' Naruto spat bitterly, holding back tears. 'Why does everyone like him? He's cold and cares for no one...'

At this all sympathy was gone.

'...You make me sick, Uzumaki. I can't believe you'd say that...after all these years you still haven't noticed, have you?'

Naruto looked up startled. Then he's face hardened.

'Fine, whatever Sakura. Waste your life chasing that bastard. It's not as if it matters. And whatever the hell you were saying before....I noticed things just fine! All you care about is Sasuke and all Sasuke cares about is-is... his hair!'

Sakura flinched, her nails biting into the soft flesh of her palm, as she watched Naruto run off. She closed her eyes, tears scarring down her warm skin and mouth slightly open, whispering her deepest secrets into the lonely night.

'...no...you're wrong...you still haven't noticed, Naruto, after all this time...you still haven't noticed that all Sasuke cares about...is you....'

She had first noticed it about a year and a half back, and when she finally did, she had cursed herself for not noticing sooner. After all, there was the gentle look that Sasuke gave Naruto...and so many other subtle hints, how he called the smaller boy 'dobe', each time when Sasuke risked his life for Naruto, all these things could only add up to one thing.

Sakura had been stalking the Uchiha as cough usual, when she came upon the local ramen stand.

_Since when does Sasuke like ramen?_ Sakura shook off the thought and continued spying. She thought it was odd that Sasuke hadn't noticed her yet. After all he was at the top of the class and usually caught her in a matter of seconds. He must be preoccupied today. _What a cutie!_ Sakura could feel heat rise to her face. _Hmm, Naruto is there too...Of course there is the fact that he breathes ramen...Never mind, who cares when Sasuke's here?_ Sakura crouched down and focused down at Uchiha's expressionless, but perfect face, got ready to save it in memory so she could fantasize about it later...

...And then she saw it. It was only for a fragment of a second, but yes, it was there. A ghost of a smile flitting on Sasuke's face when he spotted Naruto. Then in a blink of an eye, it was gone, replaced with the usual stoic, bored, and characteristic expression of the raven haired heartbreaker. But for that moment, that fragment of a second, Sakura's heart had stopped. She knew then that she would have died to have Sasuke smile at her like that. A real smile, full of affection, hope, warmth, and most of all- love. A smile that was only meant for one person.

For the longest time, Sakura wouldn't believe what she had seen. She told herself over and over again how she was hallucinating, how Sasuke **couldn't**love that **-boy-** that** dunce**..! Sasuke wasn't gay... And she was thinking those exact thoughts one cloudy day when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'AH! Kakashi-sensei! Didn't see you there.'

'Sakura.' He crouched down and looked at the young eye to eye, as if reading her mind.

'You've been out of it for a couple of weeks now...if this is about Sasuke...well, just know that he isn't interested in girls. Or guys for that matter. He isn't homosexual. He isn't heterosexual. Hell, he isn't even -bisexual-. He's' a strange glint shone in the perverted sensei's eyes 'Naruto-sexual. Yeah, he is interested in Naruto. That's it.'

'...ne...demo...Naruto?' Sakura protested.

'I know you don't understand now, and I can't make you understand, but someday you will. Maybe a certain fuzzy-eye-browed young man will have something to do with it too...' Kakashi looked up into the sky dreamily and then back at his student. He smiled, patted her head and went on reading Icha Icha Paradise book, leaving a pouting Sakura just a little bit wiser. _....Maybe Kakashi is right... love isn't about genders, or looks or.. wait a second…_**FUZZY EYEBROWS?!?!?!?! **(or maybe not).

Naruto stared at his reflection in the lake. It looked torn, lost and sad, like a mirror of his soul. He shook his head and leaned against the bridge, silent tears melding with the now steady rain.

'Why...why am I crying...It's just some stupid girl...' But Naruto knew it was more than that. The pain that had been welling up inside of him for so long...He could hear the villagers mocking, shunning, hating him with their biting words and cold glares.

'Aurgh..' The blond shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. This wasn't him. Or maybe it was. He was so tired of pretending to always be happy. So tired of this illusion, this fake person living his life. Sometimes he forgot who to hate, the villagers, or himself. Naruto had been pretending for so long now that he half believed that he really was the normal, smiling boy who dreamed of being Hokage. 'Kuso, no use in feeling sorry for myself. It's not like I chose to have to Kyuubi sealed inside me.'_ I just thought, that maybe...maybe someone would love me back._

Meanwhile, a young man started to step foot on the wooden bridge. He was tall and thin, with well toned muscles under his pale skin. His face was pulled into a scowl and beneath his dark hair were deep, knowing eyes. Sure, enough, it was Uchiha Sasuke. He paused and rubbed his hand over the back of his head thoughtfully _Naruto..what the hell are you doing here?_

'Oi, dobe. You're soaked, go home. Or did you forget the way?' Sasuke said sarcastically.

'...go away.' Sasuke paused. He could hear the hurt throbbing out of Naruto's voice. The pale boy walked toward Naruto. It tore his heart, gazing down at Naruto's forlorn body, his eyes were empty and sad.

'Come on..you'll get a cold.' Naruto looked up. He had considerably grown over the last two years. He was a couple of inches off Sasuke, but he no longer had the baby fat of a child. Still, his whiskered face looked as innocent as ever. Sasuke grimaced. He hated seeing Naruto in anguish. He placed a firm grip on his team mate's limp shoulder and pulled him up. Instead of standing straight, Naruto let himself fall into Sasuke, his tanned forehead resting on the other boy's shoulder and his arms hanging pathetically by his side. Sasuke felt his heartbeat quicken, but his face remained pained at Naruto's condition. His slender arms mechanically wrapped around his friend protectively.

'...I'm so worthless compared to you, the great Uchiha. But I don't care. You can be smarter, stronger...I don't care. But why...why did you have to take her? I can never have her...'

_And I can never have you.._ Sasuke thought sadly. _So Naruto finally confessed._

'Why don't you just accept her Sasuke? She loves you so much...as much as I love her...I just want her to be happy even if it's not with me...'

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and used his hand to cup the blonde's chin.

'I can't return her love, and I can't force myself to pretend.'

Naruto glared angrily.

'No one is ever good enough for you, huh, Sasuke.'

'...that's not it. There is someone else...someone that I love the most.'

Naruto met Sasuke's dark gaze, feeling his hatred subside as his tears dribbled down from his feathery blue eyes. It..it wasn't Sasuke's fault that Sakura loved him. And it wasn't his fault that he loved some one else. Besides, Naruto could never -really-stay mad at Sasuke. After all Sasuke was one of the first who had accepted him. Maybe even his first real friend.

'Well whoever it is, I'm sure they love you back.'

Sasuke sighed and let Naruto continue crying softly into his chest. At least the younger boy didn't seem to be angry with him anymore. And despite the unfortunate circumstances, Sasuke couldn't help liking the feeling of Naruto in his arms. With a small but visible smile across his face, the Uchiha rested his chin on Naruto's head.

'Ai shiteru.' Sasuke whispered into his friend's mass of silky blonde hair. 'I'll love you forever.'

'Eh, did you say sumpthing, Sasuke?'

'...it's nothing, dobe.'

Nothing but words that the rain would soon wash away and a new day would once again be born from light.

carpchan: ehehehe ;; Hope you liked it. Which, I know, was kinda unoriginal...and kinda OCC...but...I love sasunaru...sigh...I know how so many people who like shonen ai hate Sakura, but I don't hate her :P I also like the couples: NarutoxHinata, GaaraxNaruto, ShikamaruxNaruto, KibaXHinata, SakuraxLee, KibaxHinata depending on how its written...so expect some of that stuff too. w00t. >.


	2. Just Because

**_Just Because_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...sniff..

**Warnings: **OCCness, SASUNARU shonen ai

**Synopsis:** drabble > ;; (oh yah- thanks for the reviews!! )

Uchiha Sasuke had never loved anyone. He never had a shade of rose painted across his face, never felt his heart quicken, skip a beat erratically just because of a look, a smile, a soft laugh. He never felt jealousy, never knew that there was some things that he couldn't have. Never shared the pain of another, so much hurt, that it was as though it seeped into his very ht, his hope, his strength. In his weakness he found reason. Something to look forward to. Every emotion possible sprouted from his caged spirit. All these things that made his heart beat wildly, pumping blood into the intricate veins that wove his body.

And it was just because a certain blonde haired dobe had looked up and caught a bit of his soul. Just because he knew someone cared. Just because he found himself in a fantasy, in a facade, in love. Just because of Naruto.

And just because it was inevitable.


	3. What Happen Next

_What Happens Next_

**Disclaimer**: Me not own Naruto.  
**Warnings**: OCCness, shonen ai **sasunaru**, sappy-ness...the usual  
_carpchan: _yay! more reviews! -snarfs- by the way, I won't update this fast in the future. This stuff was prewritten when I was waiting for my account to come into activation, so everything else after this will take a while. Sorry TTxTT...Kudos to me for the crappy title. Couldn't think of anything else.

_-----_

Kakashi wanted to cancel training. He wanted to really, _really_ bad. The kitsune was unusually quiet and thoughtful, as though the words that he wanted to say were stuck, glued to his tongue. _He must have been up all night, probably in the rain._ The grey-haired man thought to himself. He smiled inwardly. _Sasuke was probably there too._

After a few more pages of Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi closed his book and sauntered out of the shaded alcove where he had been hiding.

'Ohayou...gomen, I was walking here and I saw this snail who needed some help--'

'LIAR!' Sakura and Naruto yelled. Well actually it was more of Sakura today. Naruto, as stated before, looked dazed. Kakashi cocked his head to one side. _If I give them the day off then I can spend -my- time with... doing..._ Kakashi grinned and blushed. If only...but, he ignored the temptation and drilled his students on a few basic routines, made them strengthen their endurance by running and climbing trees and testedtheir skill by making them spar against one another. It was a relatively short fighting period. Still the work was strenuous and all three members of team 7 were soon coated in a thin layer of sweat. They were obviously exhausted, and Kakashi was itching to get to his lover, so he figured it was a good time to leave. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were all crouching on the floor, panting softly, trying to regain their breath.

'You guys have the rest of the day off. Ja ne.' and with that their sensei was gone. How boring. Sakura yawned, eyeing Sasuke and then looking away quickly. _It's only a matter of time until..._ But her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice.

'Ano...Sakura-chan, we're still friends right?' Naruto asked worriedly. Last night, he had thought about how he felt and what had happened. He accepted that his crush hadn't felt the same way he did but...He was also starting to realize that maybe a large portion of the 'love' that he felt for Sakura was out of his wanting to be accepted. As a child whom no one wanted and everyone disliked, he just wanted someone who wouldn't care if he had a demon sealed up in him or not. He didn't love her as much as he liked the thought of someone who would love him and fully accept him as he was. So instead he had chosen Sakura because she had been the first person he had felt attracted too. After all, she was very pretty and extremely bright. Still... the warm feeling that coursed through Naruto's body when he was around Sakura was still apparent, just not so strong.

'Of course we are Naruto.' Sakura smiled. _God, he is naive...but I guess it is cute in a weird sort of way._ Then she screamed.

'LEE-BAKA! Don't sneak up on me like that!' The pink headed girl shouted, clutching her rapidly beating heart. Lee grinned sheepishly and held out a bouquet of lilies. Sakura tentatively grabbed them and watched as Lee's face broke into happiness as he twisted his body into another one of his ridiculous poses. _weirdo..._ She could almost feel a huge sweat drop forming on her forehead, but she could also feel a half-smile creep across her face.

'Sakura-san, would you like to go out to lunch with me? I heard you had a short training today.' _How in the world did he know that?! Unless...Lee is stalking me!?_' Sakura narrowed her eyes and glared into Lee's comically round ones for a second. She sighed, looked back at Naruto and Sasuke, and nodded weakly. _I'm too freakin' kind_

'Yatta! We can go where ever you want...' Lee rambled on about romantic areas as he dragged a reluctant Sakura away from the other two boys. Naruto forced a small smile and waved. He turned to Sasuke.

'Eh, ano...thank you for...y'know...yesterday.' The raven haired shinobi cocked an eyebrow.

'It was nothing.'

'No, really. It was embarrassing, but you still stayed there with me...' Naruto looked down._ Bleh, this is awkward. Me, thanking -Sasuke-?! And why the hell am I blushing?!_ Naruto looked up shyly. Sasuke had a slightly startled expression on his face before his lips curved into a smile. He didn't mean for it to come out but... Naruto, Naruto had this effect on him.

In response, Naruto blushed more, his face clearly shocked at a smiling Uchiha.

'Forget it. Look we have the rest of the day off, and you're obviously drained up chakra, so let's just go eat.'

'Eh?! **Ramen?!**'

'...sure, ramen.' Sasuke said, resisting the urge to reach out and ruffle Naruto's hair. Instead, he crammed his hands into his white shorts pockets and started to walk.

----

'WOW! So I guess you aren't a complete teme, ne, Sasuke?' Naruto said, rubbing his ramen-filled stomach.

'...No, not like you're a complete idiot. And I wasn't paying for you. You forgot your money, remember?' Naruto growled in response to Sasuke's comment. He was about to say something back when a fat drop of water hit his forehead. Surprised,  
Naruto looked up and saw that the sky had turned grey again, and a few dusty clouds loomed ahead.

'Arg. I hate the rainy season.' A few more raindrops splattered on the ground leaving a pretty dark stain. Drip...drip...dripdripdrip. Sasuke turned around to see the ramen shop owner blowing out the swollen Japanese lanterns and a sliver of a milky moon silently peeking over an opaque cloud. It must be around seven already. The now- steady down pour had already plastered Sasuke's usually spiky black hair to his face, and his damp clothes clung to his lanky body.

'My house is really far too.' Naruto muttered to himself. Sasuke sighed.

'...just come over to my place. It's closer.'

'Eh, really?! Arigatou!'

'Hn.'

-----

'GAH! Your house is huge, huh??' Naruto said in wonderment as they clambered into the Uchiha Mansion. Cerulean eyes scanned the room, strikingly white walls and a few pieces of expensive furniture were riddled around the house. It was actually quite simplistic and easy to look at, unlike Naruto's room which was littered with worn scrolls, clothes, and instant ramen cartons.

Sasuke shrugged. It was a waste to have so much space when he was the only one living in it. He only used the bathroom, kitchen, and his own room. The rest of the house was avoided, ignored. After all, it still had a wisp of Itachi's lingering scent, and the thick fog of memories that enshrouded it was suffocating.

'The bathroom's over there, dobe.' Sasuke said, nodding toward a small room to the right. 'It connects to my room, so just take some dry clothes in the drawer when you're done.'

'Un.' Naruto said. He was already in the bathroom taking off his shirt. Sasuke grimaced, pulled his eyes away, and went to take off his drenched clothes. He peeled off his standard navy blue shirt and white shorts, tossing them into a laundry basket. There were at least five bathrooms in the vast mansion, so the raven-haired boy stepped into a spare one, lathered his body with soap, and rinsed himself clean with warm water. Grabbing a clean cotton towel, Sasuke hurried into his room and quickly rung himself dry. Absentmindedly, the Uchiha slipped into a black tank top and shorts. He ran the towel through his hair and returned to the former room and brushed his teeth. When he entered his room, Naruto was there, dressed in a dark blue shirt and orange flannel pants, still sprinkled lightly with water, sitting on his friend's bed. Sasuke flinched. When had he ever had orange pants?

'S'kay if I sleep here, Sasuke?' Naruto blinked sleepily.

'Uh...okay. There's a guest room across the hall-' Sasuke said, assuming that his friend meant sleeping over at his house, not this particular room. But instead, Naruto let himself fall backward into the soft folds of Sasuke's bed.

'Too sleepy...can't move...' Naruto murmured, feigning a snore.

'Oi, idiot. Get out of my bed.'

'Don't be such a baby, Sasuke no teme. Just sleep on the other side. Sheesh.' Naruto was too tired to complain or debate that Sasuke should take the other room, and he didn't really mind sleeping with another person. He figured this way would be the easiest. Sasuke frowned. _He's probably a cuddler. Or a drooler. Or both... _Shuddering, the taller boy slid into the bed, edging toward the left corner. Naruto grinned and scrunched up the blanket so that he could crawl under. He faced Sasuke and stuck out his tongue playfully. Sasuke glowered back and turned away. It was going to be a **long** night.


	4. rebirth and confession

_rebirth and confession_

**warnings:** shonen-ai, Sasunaru, OC-ness, yadda yadda  
**disclaimer:** don't own naruto, yadda yadda  
**carpchan:** weeeeeee, last chapter, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also I have no idea what the rebirth in the title has to do with my story. just for the record. and **_review_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I see your face with every punch I take, and every bone I break, its all for you and my worst pains are words I cannot say still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you. Fight on for you...'

-Gifts and Curses, Yellowcard

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even as a child Uchiha Sasuke had always been a light sleeper. So when he felt the warm arms of his best friend Uzumaki Naruto press against his chest, Sasuke was wide awake. The raven haired boy sighed. He lay on the left side of his bed, face up, staring at the blank ceiling. He tried focusing on the blankness, the empty void that throbbed from the Uchiha mansion. The emptiness was calming. Safe. It helped him temporairly shove his memories and feelings to the back of his mind where sleep could be his escape. Strangely, it wasn't working tonight. Tonight the emptiness seemed like exactly what it was. Nothing. Uchiha Sasuke had nothing. Nothing to hold on to, nothing to love him back.

Except...now he had a chance. Now he had Naruto. And that's exactly what he desired. Exactly what he needed.

-I want him so much...-

Sasuke raised his left arm, reaching toward the darkness. The thoughts that he usually kept hidden in the depths of his mind, caged for fear that they would take over, those thoughts, Sasuke let roam around the room tonight. His thoughts about Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first he had thought he hated the loud-mouthed boy. Everything about him was annoying, loud, and too bright. From his obnoxious voice, to his overly optimistic dreams, all of it seemed to be the polar opposite of Sasuke.This boy seemed to shine to much for his eyes, it wasas if he was looking at the sun.Then again, maybe his hate was the only way he could deal with everything back then.

But slowly, surely, he began to feel complete when he was around him. Somehow along the way, Sasuke realized that he'd give everything for this boy. And he didn't know why. It was just the way his body acted, like when he had protected the kitsune from Haku. Naruto was what he saw when he closed his eyes. And now he was at the point when he couldn't lose him, couldn't live without him.

The raven haired shinobi felt the other boy snuggle closer to him, their warmth mingling together. Shifting his body, Sasuke twisted so that Naruto and he were now facing each other. Sensing movement, the blonde grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's shirt and buried his face into the Uchiha's shirt, mumbling something inaudible.

He cringed; it was weird being so close to another person. It felt wrong, depending on someone. Yet at the same time, it felt better than Sasuke had ever felt in his whole life.

'...it's all so confusing.' Sasuke rubbed his head and frowned. He looked down at Naruto, feeling the frown fade away.

Sighing again, he pulled the sheets over his shoulder and nudged Naruto softly.

'Naruto.'

'Hndgsmg...no, I want the miso ramen...snork zzZZZ...' he replied in a slurred voice.

'Naruto.'

'..zibuph....Kakashi...you're late...'

'Naruto...'

'...ng...is your hair really..pink...I didn't know that was possible...snoda...hnm'

'Naruto...!'

'...mhph...Shasuke-chan...'

Sasuke blushed.

'Naruto!'

'whaaaaat??' the blonde whined.

Sasuke paused. Spilling from the window was a dark milky color, the starry ink of late nights. It was the thread that wove dreams and secrets. The ink that wrote hidden thoughts and forgotten mysteries into the cryptic tombs of history, its spiraling thoughts that Sasuke bothhated and loved they way he hated and loved himself.

A soft gossamer wind curled in from beneath a crack. It seemed to breath reassuringly, coaxing out the forbidden truths.

-Well he is half-asleep...maybe if I tell him now....'

'Naruto...'

'hai...'

'Do...do you like me, Naruto?'

Naruto frowned, his forehead crinkling up. Sasuke breathed sharply, annoyed as he felt the other body edge farther away from his.

'What kinda question is that?' the blonde mumbled sourly.

'Just answer, dobe.' After a brief moment of silence Naruto spoke.

'hnn...yeah, yeah I do.'

Pause.

'...why?'

Uzumaki frowned into the darkness.

'...dunno...but when I'm with you...I...I feel safe and warm and happy and fuzzy...'

A smile crept onto Sasuke's face, greeting the silence.

Another pause, but unlike the other, it felt relaxed, like an extra blanket.

'...do you like me?'

Sasuke blinked, startled by Naruto's soft voice. The sleepiness that had once flawed the smaller boy's voice had disappeared.

'...yeah. I like you a lot.' Sasuke said, slipping his arms around the kitsune's warm body, pulling him closer. He could smell the fresh citrusy scent of the blonde's silky hair.

'hn. I thought you thought I was a dobe.' the voice pouted, fogging up with sleep again. Sasuke smirked softly.

'You are. But you're _my_ dobe.'

'mhfnarpdms...teme.'

'Naruto.' The older boy breathed calmly. It was time. He could say it. The words would come out now.

'hn.' The kitsune sighed, nuzzling his friend affectionately.

'aishetteru.'

Naruto paused as he found settled down comfortably. His head was lying on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke had his arms encircling Naruto.Uzumaki smiled contently and drifted back into sleep.

'...mufffu...i love...i love...mhhf, i love ramen..'

Sasuke smiled. It was going to be alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first light of day spilled out from the illuminated window, its warmth spreading across Naruto's face like golden fingers. The air smelt pure and clean, the wafting scent of rain. But there was something else there too.

'Oh yeah, I slept over at Sasuke's.' Naruto said out loud, scratching his head. He yawned and pulled back the crisp white sheets. That something else smelt ridiculously good. Like...

'RAMEN! Woo-hoo! Sasuke's cooking me breakfast!!' _-wait a second...-_ There was something that was bothering him. Something important. Naruto frowned, trying to recall what had happened last night. After a minute, the smell became overpowering, and the blonde shrugged off the feeling and bounded down the hall. _-I'll remember later.-_

Just as Naruto entered the kitchen, Sasuke was placing a steaming white bowl of soup on a dark, polished table.

'Ohayou, Sasuke!'

'More like 'good afternoon' dobe. I already ate.' Naruto grumbled but sat down. Sasuke smirked and pulled out another chair, watching his friend silently.

'Stop looking at me, weirdo.' Naruto said irritably. Sasuke continued scanning him with interest. Ignoring it, Naruto went on eating the rich, salty ramen. He didn't want to admit it, but it tasted even better than the bowls he bought at local shops and carts. Eventually, Naruto forgot that Sasuke was there, and slurped away happily.

Across from him, Sasuke's dark bottomless eyes bored into Naruto's face, watching for anything unusual.

-I know he was drowsy...but surely he remember -_some_- of it...-

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he had finished his food but his friend was still looking at him.

-Hmm, he probably expects me to wash the bowl. Whatta bastard...then again, he did let me sleep over, I might as well do something. I guess.- The blonde decided, standing up and walking toward the sink. He rinsed the bowl sloppily, enjoying the feeling of the icy water tickling his hand. Naruto raised his eyes and stared out the window, trying to remember what had irked him when he had first woken up. Distracted, he put the dish away before it was fully clean. Sasuke didn't stop him. Finally, in the middle of wiping his hands on Sasuke's orange pants, Naruto figured out what was bothering him. He paused for a moment, then turned around and looked back at Sasuke questioningly.

'Y'know, teme, I had the weirdest dream.'

Naruto lifted a tan hand and scratched his head as he let a nervous laugh bubble out from his throat.

Sasuke looked amused.

'...I dreamt that you said...you...loved me...strange huh? ehehee.' He ran his fingertips through his blonde hair.

Meanwhile, Sasuke slid out of his chair and stood, facing Naruto.

-Kuso, he's gonna kill me! Why'd I tell him?!?!- Naruto thought fratically. He could feel beads of sweat permeating through his flesh as he backed up against the sink.

'ehehehe, it was only a dream.'

Sasuke took a step forward, still smirking.

'...don't kill-' Naruto stuttered, wearing a forced half-smile.

'so what if I do?'

'...huh?'

_-You're cute when you're confused.-_

'So what if I love you?'

There was an awkward silence as Naruto's usually talkative mouth gaped wide open in surprise.

'..eh?!!! Wha-Sasu-!!!!'

Naruto started. But the cold, soft lips of Uchiha Sasuke silenced him. They rested softly upon Naruto's for a brief second before the two boys broke away. The raven haired boy paused, looked down quizzically at the stunned boy, who looked comically shocked, and kissed him again.

_owari_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

carpchan: poor Naruto, he is so clueless . But thats what makes him adorable!!!! bwahahaha!!! Go Sasuke go!  
I can't believe I'm done. And it was such a short fic TTxTT I wanna write more mushiness...but I have to think  
of a plot first...thankies for all your support! I hope you liked it!!!Next time I will try to write longer  
more detailed chapters....I am so bad at that...-goes off to ponder and re-read Sasunaru doujinshi-


End file.
